


Take Care of You

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Kitten Yachi, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shifter AU, Vaginal Sex, but nothing graphic i promise, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "“Don’t be frightened,” Oikawa murmurs to her. “You’re a present to my puppy, a gift to my Kyouken-chan. If you’re a good little Kitten, nothing bad will happen to you. You’re going to be good for him, right? A nice, well behaved Kitten?”Yachi takes a shaky breath and nods, her insides quivering when Oikawa’s smile widens."(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 6: size difference)





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I wrote 7.6k the first time I tried to watch something for this prompt and it spiraled out of control so I started over. And then this one got out of control. Ah, well.
> 
> This is a variation of an au of another au. Hitman Kyou, Kitten Yachi, mentions of mobster Oikawa. But nothing violent, I promise.
> 
> Fun fact: Kyou is exactly a foot taller than Yachi according to the wiki. There's your size difference kink in this.
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2017, day 6: Size Difference | ~~Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)~~

“Are you ready to meet your new Owner, Yacchan?”

Yachi bites her lip and nods, jumps when large hands cup her face. They turn it upward so she’s looking at chiseled features, brown eyes and a charming smiling. When he smiles at her there’s an urge to run but an urge to press close as well and Yachi shivers when he smooths a thumb across her cheekbone.

“Don’t be frightened,” Oikawa murmurs to her. “You’re a present to my puppy, a gift to my Kyouken-chan. If you’re a good little Kitten, nothing bad will happen to you. You’re going to be good for him, right? A nice, well behaved Kitten?”

Yachi takes a shaky breath and nods, her insides quivering when Oikawa’s smile widens. He pets at her cheek with his thumb and then moves one hand to smooth over her hair, scratch behind her ear.

“Of course you will,” Oikawa coos. “You’re such a sweet, obedient little thing. Kyouken-chan is going to love you, Yacchan. Be a good girl and I’m sure he’s going to treat you like a princess. Nothing like your former Owner.”

Yachi flinches at the mention of her previous Owner and nods, gives a nervous smile when a knock sounds on Oikawa’s office door. He hums and strokes through her hair, gives her a little scratch underneath her chin that pulls out a stray purr.

“Be a good girl,” Oikawa whispers to her.

Yachi nods and Oikawa smiles, straightens up and calls for whoever is knocking to open his door. Yachi turns and looks over as it creaks open, tries not to shrink back in her chair when someone walks in. Oikawa places his hands on her shoulders and gives them a comforting squeeze, sighs happily when golden eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Kyouken-chan, this is Yacchan. She’s your new Kitten.”

* * *

Yachi tries not to fidget or stare at her new Owner as he drives her to her new home. He’s different than what she had imagined and it’s a bit overwhelming but he’s not done a thing to hurt her so her heart is holding a cautious hope.

She really wants to be well taken care of- just like Oikawa had promised.

She’s not sure how much she can trust the words of a mobster but Oikawa seemed sincere and he treated her with velvet gloves while she was under his care. She...thinks she can trust him.

She hopes. She wishes. She prays.

The ride to her new home is nearly silent and it makes Yachi nervous but she’s not sure how to break the quiet and she’s not sure if she’s allowed.

So she stays quiet and peeks out of the window, watches as the city passes by and they head to the outskirts of it. She hasn’t been on the fringes of the city since being raised by her breeder and she’s curious about what her new home will look like, if it’ll be big like her former Owner’s or smaller, less overwhelming.

It’s somewhere in the middle, she decides as they pull into a driveway. Not too big and not too small. It’s surprising that it’s by a junkyard and she gets twitchy when she sees the dogs that run to greet them.

“They won’t hurt you.”

Yachi jumps at the words and turns her head to look at Kyoutani, eyes wide and surprised that he’s talked. She swallows when he runs his gaze over his face, down her bare neck. He doesn’t say anything else but steps out of the car, walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for her as well.

It’s nice and unexpected and Yachi offers him a shy, nervous smile at him for it. He blinks at her and offers a hand and she hesitantly accepts it, bites her lip at how rough his palm is, how his eyes draw almost half-shut at her compliance.

He helps her out of the car and puts a hand to the small of her back, leads her toward the house with a light touch. She tries not to tremble at the touch and takes a deep breath, tells herself to be good and leans into it. There’s an approving noise from him and Yachi feels a tiny blossom of hope bloom in her chest.

Easy to please. That’s what Oikawa had told her. Her new Owner is, supposedly, easy to please. She just needs to be well behaved and polite, accepting and receptive to his desires.

She can do that. She’s been trained to do that.

The dogs try to jump on them when they walk toward the house but there’s a sharp order from Kyoutani and they obediently back off, wag their tails and bark at her in a friendly manner. They stay outside while Kyoutani leads her into the house and Yachi finds herself holding her breath as they walk in.

It’s...open.

Yachi blinks as she glances around, almost tilts her head a little bit. Open. It’s open. No walls, no doors except for one that she assumes leads to a bathroom. There’s very little furniture and very little decorations and she finds herself curious about why it’s like that as she peers around.

Her curious thoughts are interrupted when the hand on her back retreats and falls onto her waist, turns her to look at him. Yachi blinks and tries not to squirm, shivers lightly he grabs her chin and tilts her head up.

He’s so, so tall. Tall and _big_. Even with the suit he’s wearing, she can tell that he’s fit, muscular. The hand that grips her chin moves to cup her face and it makes her feel so, so small and delicate.

He’s big. He’s big and it’s scary but she wants to believe that he’s safe, that this blank faced, powerful man is going to take care of her.

Kyoutani licks his lips and smooths his thumb across her cheekbone, blinks down at her.

“I...do not have much,” Kyoutani tells her, voice slightly gruff, low. It’s attractive. It makes her spine tingle. “I didn’t know I was...getting you. I’m unprepared.”

Yachi blinks and gives a slow, tiny nod, doing her best to not dislodge his hand from where he’s cupping her face.

“I-It’s okay, sir,” she whispers, internally wincing at her nervous tone. “I...I am just...grateful to be under your care.”

His nostrils flare at that and the hand on her waist tightens just a bit as he growls quietly. A surprised noise slips from her despite her best efforts to not allow it to and he takes a breath, licks his lips again.

_“Kyouken-chan will be possessive, Yacchan. Let him be. He won’t hurt you and he will keep you safe, give you all that you desire. Let him own you. Let him possess you. Let him take care of you.”_

Yachi suppresses her shiver as Oikawa’s words flit through her mind and wills herself to soften, leans into his touch with a wide eyed look. Something pleased seems to fill his eyes at it and Yachi feels more hope bloom.

“You...are mine now,” Kyoutani tells her, voice rumbling. “I’ll take care of you. Tomorrow...tomorrow we can get you things. Clothes. Whatever you want.”

Yachi nods and he moves his hand down to her neck slowly, runs his thumb along it.

“A collar,” he tells her, voice quiet. “We’ll get you one. Something pretty like you.”

Yachi’s lashes flutter and she feels her lips part, her cheeks heat up.

Pretty. He thinks she’s pretty. Her last Owner never said that.

Yachi swallows and nods, embarrassment running through her when her eyes prick with tears. Kyoutani hums and slides his hand to cup her face again, licks his lips and pats her cheek gently.

“Are you...hungry?” he asks, voice almost uncertain. “Thirsty?”

Yachi bites her lip and then gives a small nod, hesitating before mumbling and asking for water, please. He gives a small huff at that, something that she thinks might be a laugh.

“You’re a very polite Kitten,” he tells her, caressing her cheek with a rough finger. She shivers from the praise, leans into the touch and feels almost ashamed by how needy it makes her feel. “Go sit on the couch.”

Yachi blinks and nods, obediently walks over to the couch and sits herself on it. She peeks over the back of it and watches as he moves to the kitchen area, as he strips his suit jacket off and drapes it over a chair. She wonders if it’s something that Oikawa makes him wear. Kyoutani doesn’t seem like he would be comfortable in those sort of clothes.

Though, really, she doesn’t know her new Owner that well yet.

Yachi bites her lip and tries to calm her nervously swaying tail, her twitchy ears. She needs to be good, warm, accepting. A good Kitten. A good Pet. He’ll treat her well if she’s a good girl. Oikawa promised that he would.

Oikawa promised that he would break Kyoutani’s fingers if he hurt her.

Yachi waits patiently for him to come over to her, keeps herself nice and still when he sits beside her on the couch. She accepts the glass of water with a murmured thanks and takes a sip, tries not to flush at how his eyes trace over her.

He waits until she finishes drinking and then touches at her knee, his fingers light and almost careful as he does. She waits for him to slide his hand up her thigh but he never does, just squeezes at her knee and runs his gaze over her form.

“This must be...strange for you,” Kyoutani says slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. “Do you know what I am?”

Yachi remembers the words Oikawa whispered to her, the little murmurs of how she’s going to be the Mad Dog’s pet, how no one will lay a finger on her, how there is not a better guard _or_ attack dog in the city.

“I...I think so,” Yachi whispers. “You...do bad things for Oikawa-san.”

Kyoutani nods and Yachi feels something nervous flutter through her, tries not to let her anxiety show on her face. He pets her knee softly, slowly and takes a little breath before nodding again.

“I do bad things,” Kyoutani tells her. “I hurt people. I...enjoy hurting people. But I won’t hurt you. Because you’re mine now.”

Yachi shivers and closes her eyes, whimpers very, very quietly. The hand on her knee goes to her face and Kyoutani turns it to him. She forces her eyes open but then has to close them again so she doesn’t cry.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Kyoutani says, voice quiet. “I’ll take care of you. I won’t force you into anything you don’t want. And you’ll be good for me. You’ll let me dress you up. Show you off. Spoil you. You’ll be loyal to me. You won’t run and you won’t let anyone else touch you. You’ll be _mine_.”

There’s a growl with the last word, some greedy and possessive sound that makes Yachi tremble underneath his hand, open her eyes and look up at him hazily. He stares down at her and doesn’t move to say anything else, seems to wait for her to protest or push him away.

“ _Let him own you. Let him possess you. Let him take care of you.”_

Yachi’s lashes flutter and she whimpers, presses into his hand and nods.

She needs to be taken care of. She needs an Owner that won’t leave her in the hands of his lackeys. She needs an Owner that won’t abandon her in the basement and leave her lonely and crying. She needs an Owner that won’t hurt her. She needs an Owner that will take care of her.

She needs Kyoutani to be a good Owner. She needs to believe in Oikawa’s reassurances, in Kyoutani’s promises.

Yachi sniffles and nods again, raises a hand to press his more firmly against her face.

“Yours,” Yachi whispers, voice creaking with tears and need. “Please take care of me.”

He growls and his hand tightens on her face, pulls her closer to his own.

“I will,” Kyoutani promises. “I will.”

* * *

She cries after that and he wipes her tears away, presses his lips to her forehead and tells her to rest. When he asks her if she’s comfortable sharing his bed, she nods and he smiles faintly. When he asks her if she’s comfortable wearing his clothes to bed, she nods and he breathes deep, closes his eyes before standing up and walking away.

The shirt he gives her is so, so big and cozy. It skims low over her shoulders, hits right at the middle of her knees. Kyoutani’s eyes go dark when she steps out of the bathroom wearing it and she flushes bright pink, clasps her hands behind her back.

“Good,” Kyoutani mumbles to her, stepping over and grasping her waist. “Very...very good.”

He makes no move to do anything else and just nudges her toward the bed tucked into the corner of the giant room that makes up his house. It’s big and soft and Yachi finds herself purring very, very quietly as she curls up, presses her face into the pillows, the covers. They smell like Kyoutani and it’s nice, comforting.

She sleeps far easier that night than she had thought she would.

Kyoutani doesn’t sleep that night, Yachi thinks. When she wakes up in the morning all fuzzy and sleepy and mildly disorientated, he is still awake and working at the desk littered with car parts and tools. He glances up at her when she yawns and watches as she stretches, as she rubs at her eye. She hesitates and then crawls out of the bed, stumbles over to him with more yawns.

“What are you doing?” Yachi mumbles, curious and trying to puzzle out the strange combination of greasy parts and oily gears.

He runs his tongue over his teeth and then reaches for a rag, wipes his hands clean and then grab onto her hips, pulls her onto his lap. She blinks and lets out a surprised noise but lets him do it, sits pliant and side straddle on his lap like a good girl.

“Fixing something for Oikawa,” he tells her, running a hand up along the outside of her thigh. He plays with the hem of her borrowed shirt, runs his eyes over her. “Did you sleep okay?”

Yachi nods and a ghost of a smile flickers onto his tired face. His hand pushes up further on her thigh but doesn’t move to slip between her legs, just runs along her skin as if he’s admiring it.

“You hungry?” Kyoutani asks. Yachi nods and he pets at her thigh, traces his fingers up and down it. “I’ll make you something, Kitten. Do you like coffee?”

Yachi nods again and his faint smile gets a bit more substantial before it fades away and a thoughtful expression crosses over his face. His hand moves from her thigh and to her face, pets at her cheek for a few moments as he eyes her.

“I want to kiss you,” he tells her. Yachi’s eyes widen and he cups her face, smooths his thumb over her cheek. “A good morning kiss. Is that okay?”

 _Oh_. Oh, he’s asking her. He’s not demanding or taking or forcing her. He’s _asking_ her. She can’t remember anyone _ever_ asking her if they can kiss her. Everyone has always taken from her what they want.

Yachi blinks and she feels her breath catch, her lips part. She looks at him and leans her face into his hand. She nods and that tiny, small smile appears on his face again before he leans in and presses their lips together.

It’s short and sweet, firm but not intrusive. He doesn’t try to shove his tongue into her mouth and he doesn’t bite at her lips. He just kisses her, cradles her face and then pulls back with a satisfied look.

Before Yachi can decide how to feel about it or what to do, Kyoutani pats at her cheek again and then tells her to get off his lap so he can make her breakfast.

He walks over to the kitchen area once she scoots off his lap and urges her to shower and get ready for the day. He surprises her by pointing at her outfit from yesterday and mumbling that he washed it while she slept. She picks it up from the end of the bed and thanks him, scurries off and showers.

Kyoutani is very...well, Yachi doesn’t know if she can call him thoughtful just yet but it’s sweet that he did that for her.

She showers and changes into her clothes, walks over to the little kitchen area and sits at the table when he tells her too. He asks how she likes her coffee and then makes it perfectly once she tells him, sits across from her and yawns.

Kyoutani informs her that Oikawa has given her the next couple of days off so they can adjust and run the errands that they need. He asks her if it’s okay if they just go clothes shopping for the day. She nods and he smiles a little, sips at his coffee and scratches at his chest.

He tells her he wants to get her nice things to wear, little outfits to dress up in.

“Pretty things that suit you,” he says.

Yachi smiles at that and bites her lip, ducks her head and feels warmth flutter through her.

They leave after breakfast. He guides her into his car with a hand to her back and then places it on her thigh once they’re settled into the vehicle. The drive to the city is quiet but she feels less nervous than the night before, cautiously optimistic.

It’s a little ridiculous to feel warm at the side of a man that does very bad things for profit but he is being kind to her and Yachi hasn’t been treated kindly in a very, very long time.

He takes her to one of the nicer parts of the city, one of the strips with fancy boutiques and luxury stores. His arm goes around her waist this time and he pulls her close against him, glares when a passing Fox gives her a once over. That makes her lashes flutter but then he sweeps her into a shoe boutique and out of the street.

When they walk in, all the employees stiffen and freeze. Yachi tilts her head and looks up at Kyoutani in question but he just raises a hand and waves one of them over and the store springs back to life.

“My Kitten needs new shoes,” he tells them, hand holding Yachi close against him.

“Yes, Kyoutani-san. Please, come with me. We’ll have her fitted suitably.”

The demure, smooth tone that they use makes Yachi’s lips curl into an unbidden smile and she presses closer to Kyoutani as they’re led to the back of the shop.

She leaves with several pairs of heels despite her protests that she doesn’t need so many and very, very pink cheeks after Kyoutani brings his lips to her ear and tells her in a low voice to be good and let him spoil her.

“I want my Kitten to look nice. It’ll make me happy. You want to make your Owner happy, don’t you?” She nods and he presses a kiss to her temple, growls quietly, “Then be good and let me spoil you.”

Her heart is still pitter pattering after they store away the shoes in his car, still pitter pattering by the time he leads her into the next shop. He buys her dresses and skirts and sweaters, all of them pastel and soft and sweet.

“No black for you,” he tells her. “Not unless you’re wearing my shirts.”

She feels overwhelmed by the time they leave that store, wonders if he thought over what he wanted her to wear the night before or if he went by his whims while he had her wear and model outfits he had pulled together.

The next store is even more overwhelming and she has a constant flush, a fluttering heart. Kyoutani has her fitted by the staff and he watches them with narrowed, hard eyes when their hands circle around her, brush against her breasts, her waist, her hips. They back away almost submissively once finished and Yachi gets pulled straight into Kyoutani’s lap, his strong arms circling around her waist.

It’s a possessive move but it’s not entirely unwelcome and she sits docilely in his lap, lets him hold her close without a fuss.

He has the staff bring selections to them and hold them up, hums over them and asks Yachi what she thinks. His tastes are surprisingly more elegant than she had expected and it makes her bite her lip looking at the silk stockings, the lace trimmed panties, the seed pearl decorated basques, the babydolls in soft pinks and purples and blues. They’re pretty and sweet ensembles and nothing like the scarlet and black her former Owner used to make her wear, nothing like the fishnets and leather he used to order her to put on for him.

She likes these soft things and she likes the way his voice sounds in her ear, low and holding a rough edge as he tells her that he wants her to wear these pretty, delicate things when she’s at home. It makes her a little nervous, the thought of dressing up for him.

But he is nice to her and his hands never grab her roughly. If he wants her to be pretty for him, she thinks that she can do it. She wants to be pretty for him, show her Owner that she’s good, that she deserves being taken care of by him.

So she doesn’t fuss when he buys way too many things and she thanks him instead, cheeks flushed and lip bitten.

They have lunch after that at a tiny little bistro and they sit in a corner, where he can watch the door and keep an eye on the restaraunt.

Paranoid. Kyoutani is paranoid. He doesn’t like a lot of people around them and he’s uncomfortable being in spaces with strangers. He doesn’t say it but it’s easy to see in the way his eyes flicker around restlessly and how his body is tense, tight. She’s not sure what to do about it but she tries to help him relax, gives him a hesitant nuzzle when they walk out of the restaurant and he holds her close.

She gets an appreciative hum and a kiss to her temple for that, a faint smile and a quiet little “good Kitten.”

That small bit of praise warms her from her head to her toes. The warmth blossoms into a tropic heat when he leads her to jeweler's, when he places a hand on her shoulder and tells the shopkeeper that he needs a collar for _his_ Kitten, when he holds her close and talks about what he wants for her, talks as if she’s some precious, wonderful thing.

Her old Owner never did that. Her old Owner called her terrible, terrible names and acted as if she were a burden, an annoyance.

She nearly cries in the middle of the shop but just barely manages to hold onto her dignity, her composure.

Kyoutani does not allow them to touch her neck, measure it. He does it instead under their instruction, skirts his fingers over her throat and makes her shiver.

After that, he sits down with the inhouse designer and has her sit on his lap once more, wraps his arms around her waist and hooks his chin over her shoulder as he talks about what he wants.

Sterling silver, delicate chains with pearls interweaved throughout, little bells. He wants something beautiful- “Because she is beautiful.”

She curls into his lap after that, gets bold and hides her face in his neck so the designer can’t see the tears in her eyes.

Kyoutani pets her gently while he talks and tweaks what the designer draws up, runs his hand through her hair and pats at her sides and thighs. She calms down with it but keeps her face in his neck, relaxes and almost even gets a little sleepy. She doesn’t even realize she’s purring until Kyoutani huffs quietly, presses a kiss to her temple.

She likes that. She likes the little kisses and how he holds her. She likes hiding her face in his neck and smelling his cologne. She likes that his hands never stray and she likes that he emphasizes that she is _his_.

Her old Owner never called her his unless it was to remind her that she didn’t have a right to her own life, that he could do with her as he pleased and she couldn’t do a thing about it.

Kyoutani is already so much better than her former Owner. And he’s the lap dog of a mobster, a murderer for profit.

That’s very, very sad but somehow very, very amusing at the same time.

Yachi gives a shaky, tiny laugh into the crook of Kyoutani’s neck and he kisses her temple again, reaches up and scratches behind her ear.

Kyoutani talks quietly with the designer until he’s satisfied and then nudges Yachi from his lap, wraps an arm around her waist and leads her over to the display cases, tells her she can pick out any that she wants.

“You can wear them until your proper one comes in,” he tells her.

Yachi allows herself to be selfish and chooses three, looking up at him questioningly for approval. He nods his consent and pats her on the head, shells over enough cash for everything to make her head spin.

He’s spending way too much on her. She tells him that when they get back to the car and he shrugs, reaches over and runs his hand over her hair.

“I have a lot of money and little interests,” Kyoutani says. “I want to give you nice things. Let me.”

There’s nothing she can really say in response, so she just nods, gives a hesitant “thank you.”

The drive home is quiet and Yachi falls asleep, curls up in the passenger seat and rests. Kyoutani wakes her when they get home, calls off the excited dogs and leads her into the house. He asks her to put her new things away, tells her to shove aside his clothes if she needs to.

Yachi very carefully puts her new clothes away and takes up as small of space as possible.

That night he makes her salmon and rice, has her tell him what food she likes. He doesn’t let her do the dishes and sends her to take a bath instead, asks her if she will wear one of the nightgowns he bought for her when she’s done.

She blushes but nods and picks out the most innocent of the babydolls, a pale lavender thing that skims the middle of her thighs and hides her small cleavage with lace. She hesitates before choosing stockings, too, and a garter belt to wear with it.

She takes a bath and then spends a good five or ten minutes waiting in the bathroom once she’s done and dressed, building up her courage and fighting back her nerves.

When she steps out into the large space of the house, it’s with flushed cheeks and a bowed head, her tail curling around her. Her ears catch the sharp inhale that Kyoutani gives, how his hold on his beer can makes the aluminum crinkle and bend into itself. She chances a glance up and the look he gives her makes her feel as if she’s the single most attractive person in the world.

It both terrifies and thrills her.

“Kitten,” he says quietly, “come here.”

She obeys and walks over to the armchair, keeps her head bowed as she feels his eyes run over her.

“Kneel for me,” Kyoutani tells her, voice still quiet. “I want to put your collar on for you.”

Yachi’s lashes flutter and she obeys, her hands clasping each other tight as she lowers herself to her knees. There’s the fear that he pull her tight against him, force her mouth open and himself in. But he just brushes her hair from her neck, circles the leather around her throat and fastens it snug.

“Mine,” he whispers, a hand cupping her cheek. “My Kitten.”

Yachi nods and Kyoutani hums, looks at her through hooded eyes as he caresses her cheek, moves to pet her hair. She watches as he breathes deep, as his tongue peeks out to run over his lips.

“Come up here,” Kyoutani mumbles. “Sit on my lap.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, voice quiet and maybe just a little unsure.

She’s still waiting for him to hit her and throw her on the bed.

He doesn’t do anything she expects. He doesn’t even pull her closer when she stands up, straddles his lap. He just hums approvingly, brushes her hair out of her eyes and scratches under her chin, makes her purr.

“Do you like that?” he asks. She bites her lip and nods and Kyoutani smiles just a bit, scratches her chin some more before moving his hand to scratch behind her ear. She purrs a bit louder, lets herself enjoy it. “I like it when you purr. It’s relaxing.”

Yachi smiles almost shyly and pushes into his hand, keeps her purr up and kneads at his shirt with her claws. Kyoutani hums at that, gathers her hands and lifts them, inspects them.

“They’re short,” he comments. “Shorter than they should be.”

Yachi wrinkles her nose and squirms a little, bites her lip when Kyoutani glances at her.

“My...my former Owner wanted to make sure I wouldn’t scratch him,” Yachi mumbles.

Something disapproving seems to cross over his face and she drops her eyes, flushes furiously when she sees that he’s hard. Is it because of the nightgown? Because she’s in his lap?

“He was an idiot,” Kyoutani mutters. “I want you to grow them out.”

“Yes, sir,” Yachi agrees almost automatically.

She’s pleased with the order, though, and pleased with the approving look he gives her after she readily agrees.

It seems easy for her to win his approval. She likes that. She’s greedy for that.

“Is...is sir okay?” Yachi asks quietly after a moment. “Do- do you want me to call you anything else?”

“Sir is fine,” he tells her, letting go of her hands to cup her face. Kyoutani eyes her and draws her face closer to him. “I want to kiss you again.”

Yachi blinks and takes a shaky little breath, searches his face for ill intent and finds simple hunger.

He wants her. He’s telling her but he’s not demanding. He’s not forcing her or taking her. He’s being simple and direct.

He’s being more kind than anyone has been to her in years.

Yachi swallows and nods, leans forward and closes the gap between their lips. He hums his approval and kisses her just as he did that morning- firm and solid but without encroachment. It’s nice and she likes it and she knows that he likes it by the way his hand on her face tightens, by the deep breath he takes when she pulls back.

Yachi swallows and curls her fingers into his shirt, runs her eyes over his face. Kyoutani just looks back at her with hooded eyes, lets her be quiet and doesn’t say a word when tears prick at her, when she shivers and leans forward, close enough that their lips almost brush.

“Are you going to take care of me?” Yachi asks quietly.

“Yes,” he tells her.

“And you’re not going to hurt me?” she murmurs, fingers curling into his shirt tighter.

“I won’t hurt you,” Kyoutani promises.

“Oikawa-san said he would break all your fingers if you hurts me,” Yachi tells him, voice shaky and small. “He said he would break all the ones on your right hand and then the ones on your left hand when they were healed.”

He surprises her by just humming, by running his hand up her side and slipping it behind her back, pushing her a bit closer.

“I know,” Kyoutani says, moving to mumble against her lips. “I’d let him.”

Yachi lets out a soft noise at that, flutters her lashes close. She had heard whispers around Oikawa’s office about how loyal Kyoutani is to the man, how terrible and wonderful his devotion is.

She wonders if it’s just to Oikawa. She wonders if he’ll be that devoted to her. The thought is terrifying. The thought is wonderful.

“But it- it won’t happen, will it?” Yachi asks, trying to sound so much more confident than she is and failing. “Because you won’t hurt me.”

Kyoutani hums and nods, their lips brushing together lightly. “That’s right, Kitten. I won’t hurt you.”

Yachi shudders and nods, curls her fingers tight against him and then presses her lips against his, some desperate and great pressure rising up through her and crashing out into a needy kiss.

Kyoutani groans into it, opens up his mouth to her and lets her kiss him almost aggressively, almost roughly. She kisses him until she can’t breathe and then pulls back with a whimper, stares at him with eyes threatening to leak tears. He looks back with surprise, cups her face and furrows his brow.

“You okay?” he asks, concerned in a way that she wouldn’t expect from him. Yachi feels her face crumple and alarm flickers across his own, confusion filling golden eyes. “Kitten?”

She doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t know how she feels. She’s not okay but she thinks that she might someday, with him. Maybe? Maybe not? She doesn’t know and it feels like everything from the past few days is crashing down on her and all she can do is tremble on his lap, shake and cling to him.

He’s not going to hurt her. She wants to believe that so, so bad.

Yachi sniffles and presses against his hand, leans into his touch needily. She hasn’t been touched nicely in so, so long. If she lets him, he’ll be good to her, she thinks, she hopes.

“ _Let him own you. Let him possess you. Let him take care of you.”_

Yachi takes a shuddering breath and gives him a chaste kiss, pulls back and drops her head demurely, hides her tears with her lashes.

She doesn’t know how to put into words what she needs, what she wants. But she thinks if she asks...maybe…

Yachi shivers and takes a quavering breath, gathers her courage and prays that she’s not being as stupid as she thinks she is.

She’s just so _tired_. And she wants to be safe. And his hands are stained but they have been so gentle handling her and she just wants to be taken care of so, so badly.

So she asks. She pulls up every shred of courage and beaten down confidence she has and she asks him.

“Will…” Yachi bites her lip and lifts her head, takes a deep breath and looks at him tiredly. “Will you take care of me?”

Kyoutani stares at her, his brows furrowed in confusion before some sort of clarity smooths his features, even makes them almost soft.

“Yeah,” he tells her. “I’ll take care of you.”

She doesn’t get the time to tremble before her kisses her again, soft and slow and deep. His hands cup her face and then he moves them to run over her sides, raises them to her hair and tangles his fingers in it. He kisses her until she’s whimpering and then nibbles on her bottom lip, sucks on it lightly and gives her just a moment before he kisses her once more.

Hungrier. It gets hungrier and his hands move over her, never rough but roaming and touching and drawing out her need, her desire for _more_.

“Good?” he asks, pulling back and brushing her hair back. “Is that what you want?”

Yachi nods, pressing against his hand for more contact and nuzzling against his palm. Something satisfied seems to cross over him and he runs his hand over through her hair, smooths it down over the nape of her neck and dances his fingers down her spine.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you? You just need someone to look after you,” he mumbles. She nods and sniffles and Kyoutani raises his other hand to draw her in for a soft, soft kiss. “Sweet little Kitten. _My_ sweet little Kitten.”

The praise makes her eyes water and finally, finally tears begin to fall and she gives a tiny half-sob, presses against him.

“Do you want more?” he asks, petting her over with a firm hand. “Do you want to go to the bed?”

Yachi sniffles and nods, clings to him and doesn’t even bother to blush at the quiet groan he lets out, the way his hands fall to her waist and squeeze.

“Okay,” he tells her, voice a little rough. “Okay.”

Kyoutani gathers her up in his arms and lifts her as he stands and Yachi mewls at how small it makes her feel, at how strong he is. He’s so big and she knows she should be scared by that but it makes her want to hide herself underneath him, tuck herself into his arms and never leave.

She needs to be protected. She needs to be taken care of. He can do that.

Kyoutani lays her on the bed gently and then crawls over her, braces himself above her. He touches at her lips with rough fingers, trails them down over her neck, her collarbone, just above the tops of her breasts. She closes her eyes and arches up, makes his fingers brush against those soft, gentle slopes.

“Yeah, Kitten?” Kyoutani says, voice low. “You want to be touched?”

She knows she’s supposed to say please, she knows she’s supposed beg and plead “yes, sir, please.” But everything is too much and she _needs_ so all she can do is nod and arch up more.

He hums and lightly caresses the tops of her breasts, smooths his palm over them above the nightgown. It’s near teasing and it makes her want to squirm but then he slowly pulls the soft fabric down, cups her breast without any obstruction. He groans and gives it a gentle squeeze, dips his head down and kisses at her neck.

“Soft. So soft.”

The words make her shiver and he nibbles on a tendon, draws out a gasp from her. He squeezes again and it’s a bit more firm, has her arching up into his hand. Another groan and he moves to pinch a nipple, roll it in between his fingers. She gasps quietly and he swallows it in a deep, slow kiss that leaves her breathless.

He presses his lips to hers again and then moves them to her jawline, nips and mouths down to her throat. He nuzzles against the hollow of it, sucks on her pulse point as he plays with her nipple, squeezes at her breast and slides his hand down lower to her waist. His mouth goes lower just as his hand does and it replaces his hand on her breast, sucks her nipple into his mouth and scrapes his teeth over the little bud to make her whine.

He mouths against her breasts until she mewls and arches, dances his hand over her waist until she squirms and shivers. Kyoutani nuzzles against her chest as she whines and pulls back to look down at her through half-shut eyes. His pupils are already blown, greed and hunger on his face as he licks his lips, cups her cheek.

“You’re so fucking tiny,” he mumbles, running his hand down to her neck. He circles his hand around her throat and holds it there, doesn’t make a move to choke or harm her. “I could crush you so easily.”

He exerts the barest pressure and Yachi’s lashes flutter, her lips part.

“But you won’t,” she whispers, swallowing after. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Kyoutani promises, again. He takes a deep breath and runs his palm to her chest, splays his fingers and then curls them. “Unless you want me to. How do you like it?”

She blinks in confusion and then lets out a quiet little “oh” when she figures out what he’s asking, blushing at the question and then frowning when she realizes she doesn’t have an answer.

“I...I don’t know,” she tells him, almost shrinking against the bed. “I-I’ve never...no one has ever…they just...”

Kyoutani hums and draws his fingers to her breasts, moves them in circling patterns around her nipples before brushing the tips over them.

“They just took you,” Kyoutani says, plainly and sure. Yachi sniffles and nods, not able to say the words out loud. His lips dip into a frown and then tilt into something thoughtful. “We’ll find out what you like.”

She shivers and closes her eyes, presses up into the touch as she tries to gather more courage.

“What...what do you...what do you like?” Yachi manages to ask, nervous and uncertain.

“I like...obedience,” he tells her. His fingers move and hook under her collar, tugging on it lightly. “I like leaving marks. Bruises. I like ropes and teasing. Toys. Making my partner come until they cry.” Her eyes snap open at that and she looks up at him, timid and wanting. He looks back down at her, runs his hand down to her stomach. “And then I like taking care of them. Holding them. Having them feel safe in my arms.”

Safe. Safe. Oh god, she wants to feel safe.

“You want that?” Kyoutani asks her, dipping his head down to mumble against her lips. “You want it, Kitten?”

Yachi swallows and trembles, squeezes her eyes shut so she doesn’t cry.

“Please,” she whispers. “Please.”

Kyoutani hums and then kisses her, slips his tongue into her mouth to lick at the roof, the edges of her teeth. He bites at her lip lightly and pulls away with a little suck, huffs in amusement when she whines.

“Tell me if you don’t like something,” he orders. “Stop me if it’s too much.”

No one has ever told her that before. No one has ever told her she can say no.

Why is it she only gets the choice now that she’s under the care of a killer?

Yachi gives a tiny sob and Kyoutani kisses her much too gently, smooths his lips down his chin and to her clavicle, scrapes his teeth over the bone and makes her tremble.

“Why are you being so nice?” Yachi asks through stuttering breaths, quivering lips. “Why- I don’t-”

She cuts herself off with a sniffle and Kyoutani pulls back to look at her, eyes hungry but face almost soft. He cups her cheek, dwarfs her face with his large hand.

“Because you’re mine,” he says simply. Yachi’s face crumples as a tear slides down her cheek and he smooths it away, presses a kiss to her forehead. “I take care of what’s mine. I’ll take care of you.”

Yachi sniffles and nods, tries to gather herself and tries to stop being a pathetic mess. Kyoutani moves his lips to hers, presses them together softly.

“If you ever try to run, I’ll snap your neck,” he tells her, warning her in a whisper. “But I’ll take care of you so you never want to. Do you understand?”

Yachi shudders and nods, whimpers out her understanding.

He’ll snap her neck if she runs. Her last Owner promised to cut off her feet if she did. This is better, she thinks.

“Good girl,” Kyoutani murmurs, bringing his lips to her throat to murmur against her skin. “Good Kitten.”

Yachi shivers and mewls, arches and curls her fingers into the covers. He rains kisses down her chest and runs his hand down low until he can cup her over her panties. She rocks against his hand, grinds up lightly and has him growling his approval against her breast. He turns his head and sinks his teeth into her flesh, digs them in and makes her gasp at the light pain, the way he sucks on her skin.

“Mine,” he mumbles. “Mine.”

He’s marking her. He’s putting bruises on her skin and covering her with his want, his desire. And it hurts, just a teeny tiny bit, but it feels good in a way that she’s not used to, in a way that makes her almost ask for more.

She bites her lip as he grinds the heel of his palm against her, as he moves his lips to her other breast and marks it just the same. He pulls away and a soft whine leaves her before she can stop it, lashes fluttering half-shut. Kyoutani seems to like that and he looks down at her with a pleased expression, narrowed eyes and something caught between a smirk and a smile.

He doesn’t move to kiss her or dip his head down to mark her more, just rubs at her over her panties and watches as she squirms underneath him, trembles and starts to fall apart.

“M-more,” Yachi asks, sniffling and rocking her hips up. “I n-need…please…”

He hums and nods, leans to give her a kiss as his hand sneaks underneath her panties. He doesn’t hesitate and slides a finger through her slit, pushes it inside her and curls it up. She gasps and he breathes deep, licks his lips as she arches up.

His hand retreats and he brings it up to his mouth, flicks his tongue out at the finger slicked with her juices. She whimpers and tries to hide her face, turns her head to bury it against the covers.

“I want to taste you,” Kyoutani tells her, voice a low rumble.

Again, telling. Again, stating his desire without taking or forcing.

All she can do is nod, show her consent with a tiny whimper and a bob of her head.

He has her sit up and takes off her babydoll, tosses it to the side and presses his lips to the center of her chest. He kisses down her torso and litters it with nips and bites, little sucks. He slides a hand underneath her back and presses her up so his lips press more firmly against her skin. She lets him until it’s too much and then squirms and mewls, whispers to him _please_.

Kyoutani nuzzles against her belly and gives one last nip, laves his tongue over the teeth marks and hums.

“Okay, Kitten,” he murmurs, nosing down to her panties. “Okay.”

He mouths over her panties first, teases her until her hips twitch and grind up against him. His fingers run up and hook underneath her panties and she lifts her hips to help him slide them off her. Kyoutani hooks her legs over his shoulders, kisses at her inner thighs before lowering his mouth to her.

It’s so _good_.

He eats her out hungrily, buries his face in her with a groan. His tongue runs over her slit, roams over her clit and he sucks and he curls his tongue within her, runs a hand up her waist and to her stomach. She clings to it and cries out, mewls and grinds against his face until her need builds to an impossible to ignore urgency and she’s begging him to let her come, please, she _needs_.

Kyoutani just pulls her closer and digs his fingers into her hips, groans against her and fucks his tongue in deep, brings a hand up and thumbs at her clit.

It’s impossible to hold back and she comes with a sob, fists the covers and arches her back up as she gasps and moans. He sucks at her and then replaces his mouth with his fingers, pulls back and stares at her with dark eyes, shining lips. He licks at them and curls his fingers, pushes his thumb against her clit and makes her tremble.

When she realizes that he never told her she could come, pavlovian fear pulses through Yachi underneath the desire and pleasure and she whimpers, sniffles and looks up at him through her wet lashes.

She came without permission. She’s a bad girl.

Yachi waits for a smack or for his hand to wrap around her neck but Kyoutani just eases his fingers in and out of her, stares down at her hungrily as he brings from the fringes of one orgasm to the horizon of the next.

“Does it feel good?” he asks, voice rough. “I want to make you come again.”

He’s not hurting her. He’s not punishing her. He wants to give her more. He wants to make her feel good, feel even better than good.

No one has ever cared about her pleasure.

Yachi shakes and reaches up to him, curls her fingers into his shirt and tugs on it pleadingly until he leans down and captures her lips in a kiss. His fingers pump and curl inside her until she’s gasping into his mouth, reaching a hand to his shoulder and digging her claws into him as she comes for him again.

He growls and she shivers, stutters out an apology for scratching him and jerks her hand away. Kyoutani huffs when she does, leans back and slips his fingers from her, unbuttons his shirts and throws it to the side.

“I like scratching,” he tells her. “I like the marks. Don’t hold back, Kitten.”

Yachi blinks and stares up at him with half-shut eyes, feels something shake in her because this is all going much too well and she doesn’t know how to handle it. She just nods and sniffles, watches as he leans back more, unbuckles his belt.

“I won’t fuck you if you don’t want it,” Kyoutani tells her, sliding the belt off of him slowly. “But I will if you do. It’s your choice, Kitten. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Yachi looks up at him and searches his face, tries to reconcile the jumbled up emotions fluttering in her stomach and twisting through her veins.

He hasn’t hurt her. He’s bought her nice things and called her his and hasn’t taken her or forced her. He’s promised to take care of her. And she knows she should be scared but she’s floating in the aftermath of an orgasm and running on desperate hope and need and she’s so _tired_ of being scared and suspicious and paranoid.

Yachi shivers and nods, rubs at her eyes with one hand and reaches out to him with the other.

“Please,” she whispers. “Please.”

Kyoutani hums and brings her hand up to his lips, kisses at her fingertips.

“Good girl,” he murmurs. “Roll over. I’m going to mount you.”

He’s going to _mount_ her.

Yachi shakes with some hot desire but nods, rolls over and buries her face in the covers. There’s the sound of a zipper being pulled down and the rustle of fabric, the soft noise of it being tossed to the side. She jumps when he reaches out and places his hand on her hip but calms when he pets over her, reaches up and scratches behind her ear.

“Lift your tail,” he orders, softly. “Present yourself.”

Yachi squeezes her eyes shut, curls her fingers into the covers so tight that her claws rip into it. She feels a bit of guilt but then Kyoutani gently squeezes her hip, rubs at it.

“You don’t have to,” he tells her. “You can tell me no.”

He’s giving her a choice. He’s being such a good Owner.

Yachi wants to be a good Kitten for him.

Yachi inhales shakily and lifts her tail slowly, whimpers when he groans and slips his hand to run his fingers over her.

“Good girl,” he whispers. “Such a fucking _good_ girl for me.”

And then Kyoutani moves, braces himself over her and dips down as he lines himself up with her. His cock brushes over her slit, nestles between her folds and Yachi shudders, grinds back in a tight little motion. He groans again and goes to his elbows, brushes his lips against her ear.

“Mine,” he mutters. “You’re mine.”

And then he slides into her and Yachi lets out a sob, tears the covers more and buries her face in them.

It’s so much. He feels so big above her, strong and safe and in control. And she feels so, so small underneath him, tiny and protected and willingly submissive. It’s something she hasn’t felt before and it’s something that makes her cry, tears sliding out between tightly closed lids.

He buries himself in her completely and she squeezes around him, clenches and whimpers.

It’s so much. She needs more.

He rests in her and then begins to rock, breathing deep and groaning quietly as he does, right in her ear to make her insides quake.

It’s slow, at first. Slow and deep and not enough. She tries to rock her hips back to get more and he growls, moves one hand to cup her face and turn it toward him. Her lashes flutter open as he smooths his thumb over her jawline and she moans when he kisses her, when he pulls out of her and then thrusts in rough and deep.

Good. It feels so good.

She’s had it rough before. Violent, even. But this is different somehow and each rock, each thrust just makes her mewl and arch back against him, whine for more. It feels so good and so nice and she sobs that to him, looks at him through a hazy gaze and whimpers that she likes it, she needs more, _please_.

He growls against her lips and then gives her what she wants.

Hard, rough, _good_. He finds an angle that makes cry out and shake and he keeps rocking into her and brushing against her sweet spot with each thrust. Yachi moans with each push into her, whines with each pull out and, under the overwhelming layers of pleasure and need and lingering fear, she manages to even feel a trace of embarrassment when she babbles out that she loves him.

Idiot. She’s an idiot.

But she’s never had an Owner take care of her so well, has never had an Owner that’s made her feel so good. And she thinks she could love him just for his kindness, for the way he’s given her a choice.

Kyoutani groans _loudly_ when she lets it slip from her and then he thrusts into her hard- once, twice, three times. The last thrust makes her sees stars and she gasps, grinds her hips back and moans as her pleasure shoots through her and leaves her writhing. He follows after her and then she’s filled with warmth, sticky and overwhelming but welcome in a way that it never has been before.

He shakes above her and drops down, pins her against the bed as he grinds in deep. Yachi whimpers but lets him, dazed and crying and wrecked by everything. When he pulls out, he gathers her in his arms and rolls them until he can kiss her breathless, cup her face and hold it tight.

“Good Kitten,” he tells her hoarsely. “Good girl. So good.”

Yachi sniffles and presses into his touch, mumbles his name and cries without restraint when he pulls her to his chest, pets over her and mutters praise to her.

He lets her cry herself out and then carries her to the bathroom, sits her on the edge of the tub and runs the water for a bath. They barely manage to fit in together but she prefers the snug fit, how his arms around her are a bit too tight.

He washes her and pets her, dries her hair and her body and her fur with gentle hands. He takes her out into the main room and pulls one of his shirts over her head, kisses her nose once it pops out of the hole.

He doesn’t let her walk to the kitchen but picks her up again, holds her tight against him as if he doesn’t want to let her down for a second. It’s nearly possessive- no, really, it is, she thinks. Possessive and greedy and so, so different than what she’s used to. But. She likes it. And she likes the way he presses kisses to her, sits her on the counter and brings her juice, berries.

When she opens her mouth and lets him feed her them, he smiles with a satisfaction that makes Yachi feel warm and wiggly.

Easy to please. He’s easy to please. She can be a good Kitten for him, make him happy with simple gestures.

She wants to do that. She wants to be a good Kitten for him.

Yachi closes her eyes and accepts the blackberry he offers, shuts her lip around his finger before he can pull it away. She sucks on it and gives an affectionate nip, sets the digit free and opens her eyes, looks at him through her lashes and smiles shyly.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Kyoutani just huffs and pets her, scratches behind her ear and smiles faintly when she purrs.

“Told you I would take care of you,” he mutters. “I don’t go back on my word.”

Yachi purrs louder and nuzzles against his hand, lets hope flourish in her chest.

Take care of her. Yes, Kyoutani will take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely finished this in time for today's prompt so *wipes forehead* whew.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
